Retro Gamer Issue 117
This magazine was released in June 2013 and priced at £4.99. Retro Radar Are old consoles dead? - 2 pages (6-7) :Hyperkin's David Yu on why the Retron 5 may change gaming. Readers react to new Sonic games; Guilty Gear Returns; Homebrew Heroes announced - (10) Industry veteran passes; Deus Ex Machina goes Kickstarter - (11) RetroDiary - 1 page (13) :A month of retro events both past and present. Retro Columns Dear 1983 Iain Rougvie - Iain Lee - 1 page (8) Lost Horizons - Paul Davies - 1 page (12) Features Special Features The Collector's Guide: Sega Master System - Adam Buchanan - 12 pages (20-31) :Its lack of success in Japan and the US has turned Sega's 8-bit console into something of a forgotten masterpiece. This ignorance has resulted in it becoming highly collectible, with a superb library of interesting ports and excellent exclusives. Adam Buchanan explains why you need Sega's console in your collection. The Story of Breakout - Stuart Hunt - 8 pages (34-41) :A videogame that links two of America's most famous electronic companies, Breakout's story is a fascinating one. Stuart Hunt hits the tiles and looks back at the history of gaming's original blockbuster. Capcom: 30 Years, 30 Games - 6 pages (44-49) :As Capcom celebrates 30 years of hit making, we asked readers to vote on their all-time favourite games from the legendary studio. Which Capcom classics made it onto the list? Let's find out... Invasion of the Coin Snatcher - Stuart Hunt - 8 pages (56-63) :As Space Invaders celebrates its 35th anniversary, Stuart Hunt speaks to its creator Tomohiro Nishikado and looks back at the cultural and industry impact of his game. Myst Memories - Craig Ritchie - 6 pages (74-79) :As Myst turns 20, co-creator Robyn Miller speaks to Craig Ritchie about a simple flick-screen adventure that would go on to become one of the bestselling videogame series of all time. Making ofs Styx - Paul Drury - 2 pages (42-43) The Lost Vikings - Graeme Mason - 4 pages (50-53) Thief: The Dark Project - John Szczepaniak - 6 pages (82-87) Regular Features Back to the... - Richard Burton - 4 pages (14-17) *Eighties: February 1981 - 2 pages (14-15) *Nineties: April 1996 - 2 pages (16-17) Retro Revivals *Nexus (C64) - 2 pages (18-19) *Rolling Thunder (Arcade) - Darran Jones - 2 pages (54-55) *The Evil Dead (C64) - Stuart Hunt - 2 pages (96-97) A Moment with... Gary Winnick - 1 page (32) :The co-creator of Maniac Mansion stops by to discuss getting into the industry, his favourite artists and Bad Dreams, his new graphic novel. From the Archives: Naughty Dog - 6 pages (66-71) Minority Report: 3D Games - Mike Bevan - 2 pages (72-73) :Guardian, Alternate Reality: The City, Master of the Lamps, Elektra Glide, Conqueror, Stunt Racer 2000, Darxide Future Classic: Kuru Kuru Kururin (GBA) - Stuart Hunt - 2 pages (80-81) Classic Moments: ToeJam & Earl - 2 pages (88-89) In the Chair with... Tom Kalinske - David Crookes - 6 pages (90-95) :He was the man who presided over the rise of the Mega Drive, but Tom Kalinske's competitive mentality carried him to another achievement: knocking Nintendo from its perch. David Crookes talks to the former Sega of America CEO about his six years in power and his growing hatred for the firm's rival. Homebrew - Jason Kelk - 4 pages (104-107) Mailbag - 2 pages (108-109) Endgame: Tiger Road (Turbografx-16) - 1 page (114) Reviews RetroRound-Up - 1 page (102) Other Credits Senior Designer :Jonathan Wells Features Editor :Stuart Hunt Sub Editor :Phil King Photographer :James Sheppard Senior Art Editor :Greg Whitaker Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Adam Buchanan, Mike Bevan, Richard Burton, David Crookes, Paul Davies, Paul Drury, Jason Kelk, Iain Lee, Graeme Mason, Craig Ritchie, Samuel Roberts, John Szczepaniak, Kim Wild External Links You may be able to purchase this issue direct from the publisher while stocks last. If you want it digitally, check out Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews